Edward's Eternity
by Queen Kimberly
Summary: Edwards POV...Right after he leaves Bella in the woods. What was going through our dear Edward's head? What did he do? What if he came back, only to find that he may have been too late? PLEASE REVIEW! I implore you!
1. Chapter 1: A Hell of his own making

**Edward silently marveled at the stoic facade he had manage to maintain throughout his 'Speech' to Bella. His Bella...not **

**his any longer. He felt a sharp pain in**

**the hollow place where his heart used to be; it was gone now. Gone now to wherever the pieces of a broken heart end **

**up; he had a good idea where. They were**

**back there; back in that clearing with the only one he'd ever loved; the only one he'd ever hurt; the only one he'd never have.**

**His unnecessary breaths were ragged as he trudged farther and farther away from his heart. **

**When he reached a place he'd subconsciously sought out through the unbelievable haze that seemed to be **

**accompanying the moisture in the back of his eyes,**

**he crumbled. He let go. He lost it. He surrendered to the inescapable hurt and let it rage through his cold, hard body. He **

**raged against fate and love and**

**everything coherent as he swam in a place that was anything but coherent.**

**Just when he thought the tremors were over he'd imagine Bella in a year, in 6 years, in 12, in 20. With Mike; in a wedding **

**dress, smiling up into an adoring **

**face that wasn't his; laughing with a blonde toddler that had his mother's cheekbones and his father's dimples; tearily **

**waving at the toddler that had become a**

**handsome man as he went off to college.**

**Mike would give her what he couldn't. A child, a productive life, a future. **

**Sooner or later, he'd give in to the thirst. The thought made him choke with the throat that didn't really breathe. Grasp **

**with the hands that didn't warm.**

**Even if he turned her, it would end badly. She had no idea what was involved... She'd have to give up her old life entirely **

**soon after she was turned. Those who **

**knew her would notice the face that didn't line and the gait that didn't slow after a few years. They'd over-react. They **

**always did. Bella wouldn't be able to handle it. She needed her parents..and they needed her. _Her_; not a blood-sucking, **

**beautiful and cold thing that resembled the warm and thriving girl they'd**

**always known.**

**It was her or him, and his life was worth nothing without her in it...even if she'd only live in his memories for the rest of **

**time. **

**He walked out hours after he had walked in. He walked away from any chance of happiness. He walked away from the **

**voice that had been calling his name **

**for hours...He walked towards the abyss of pointlessness that had become his eternity.**

**A/N: Ok..I know, kinda angsty. The nex chapter will be VERY DIFFERENT, so if you don't like this, try Ch. 2!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Love

**Bella uncrumpled from her ball at the touch of a cold hand.**

**"Bella. Oh, baby...we need to get you warm. Now."**

**She knew that voice...knew it well, but she couldn't quite place it as she was still afloat on the wave of pain Edward had inflicted upon her.**

**She was lifted into strong arms, and, in an impossibly short time, was immersed in a huge bathtub of warm water. **

**Only when she'd de-thawed did she begin to take in her surroundings, and her savior...Emmett.**

**"Emmett!", she yelled, surprised. Then she realized she was naked, and very visible from his vantage point.**

**She jumped upright in the bathtub, only to realize how stiff she was and sink under the water. Emmett swiftly grabbed her and lifted her out of the water tenderly.**

**Bella didn't know what to think. This was Emmett! Edward's brother, and Rosalie's lover.**

**He wrapped her in a fluffy towel and carried her to a room with a huge bed. Only when she was buried in fluffy comforters did he speak.**

**" How are you?", he asked in his rumbling voice. She shivered as his words coursed up and down her spine.**

**"I'm...better. Emmett...what's going on? Where are we? Where _is _everybody? Where's...Edward?"**

**Emmett looked at the floor for a moment, then looked up, a strange look on his handsome face.**

**"We're at the house by the river. They...they left. All of them."**

**Bella crumpled in on herself. She'd imagined this was all a terrible joke..That Edward was going to pop out of the dark with his 1000-watt smile and yell "Just joking! **

**Ha!". But he was gone. He left her. Abandoned her to a life without him. To a life without anything. But that still didn't explain why Emmett was here, why he was **

**looking at her like that...almost with...love?**

**Emmett moved forward, engulfing her in his impossibly muscular arms before she knew what was happening. She didn't move out of his embrace. **

**"Bella, I know this is a lot to take in right now. Edward's gone, and all. But I can't contain myself anymore..I..Love you. I've loved you since the first day you walked **

**into school. So brave, so scared, so beautiful. I watched as you fell in love with Edward, and all the boys at school fell in love with you. I love everything about you. I **

**love the way you look up through your eyelashes when your shyness overcomes you; I love the way you walk through a room with your head held high, even when **

**you're humiliated; I love the way you bite back your laughter because you're afraid it will be too loud; I love the dimple that appears in your left cheek when you **

**smile that crooked way you smile; I love the way you smell; I love the way you look; I love your hair, your face... your lips."**

**Bella was floored. She stopped breathing. She said the only thing she could think of to say.**

**" But...Rosalie...?"**

**"Rosalie and I haven't been together that way in a long time."**

**At that, he captured his beloved's lips in a kiss that seared them both to the soul. Somehow, they found themselves side by side underneath the sweet-smelling **

**covers, naked, embracing each other in an age-old way.**

**Just before they surrendered to a newly-discovered love, Bella whispered "Edward said we couldn't..that he'd lose control.."**

**He smirked. "I'm not Edward". **

**They worshipped each other all night. Bella found comfort in Emmett's love and in the very new pleasure. Emmett found more than he'd ever imagined.**

**As the sky lightened outside, they embraced as closely as two people can, and Emmett placed a kiss on the back of Bella's neck.**

**Bella was so happy she almost felt guilty.**

**"You're my first, you know", she whispered shyly.**

**"Of course I know, Love, and I'll be your last".**

**AND...**

**  
Edward screamed as he snapped out of his vision, the last vestiges of the dream-no, nightmare- vanishing. Sometimes, even without the ability to**

**sleep, dream-like scenarios flahed before his eyes. He attempted to regulate his ragged breathing, then decided to stop breathing altogether.**

**What was his subconscious on about, giving him a scenario like that? _Bella and Emmett_! Never!**

**It wasn't just Emmett that had made that a nightmare, it was Bella with a man; any man not named Edward Cullen. He had to bite back a growl at the**

**very thought.**

**A/N: Ok. guys. Had you going, didn't I?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE: READ AND REVIEW. It's only fair:)**

**Yep, he dreamed it. Quit asking:) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

**A/N: WOW! This chapter was supposed to be a surprise return to B/E, but due to the OVERWHELMINGLY bad response to the dream- sequence chapter, I ended up explaining the situation. I thought you guys would pick up on the tone and understand; apparently, I overestimated you.**

**Ok, a return to normality. I want everyone to know beforehand that not everything will be canon. In fact, some chapters will be pure fabrications. **

**OK. In this chapter...What would have happened if Edward had come back after a few months, but Bella had found the strength to move on? How is Edward gonna react? bmmm-bmm..bmmm...**

**On a lighter note, Enjoy!**

Edward screamed as he snapped out of his vision, the last vestiges of the dream-no, nightmare- vanishing. Sometimes, even without the ability to

sleep, dream-like scenarios flahed before his eyes. He attempted to regulate his ragged breathing, then decided to stop breathing altogether.

What was his subconscious on about, giving him a scenario like that? _Bella and Emmett_! Never!

It wasn't just Emmett that had made that a nightmare, it was Bella with a man; any man not named Edward Cullen. He had to bite back a growl at the

very thought.

What was he going to do? He'd been without her for less than a day, and already he felt he couldn't last for another moment without the brush of her

fingertips, and the song of her laugh.

He wondered what she was doing. He knew she'd made it out of the woods; he'd waited until the were-bear, Sam, had found her. As if he'd leave her

alone and unprotected in the middle of the woods, even if he hadn't just ripped her heart from her chest.

Right now he was on the road; on the way to anywhere but there. Perhaps he'd go to South America. Do some humanitarian work. Anything to help

staunch the gaping hole left in the place previously inhabited by his treacherous heart.

Edward looked at the photographs he'd taken from Bella's room. He'd taped them to the dash-board.

_Flash-forward- 8 months..._

Edward was returning to Forks. He'd been gone for six long, painful months. He'd come to terms with the fact that Bella could make her own choices,

and that what was meant to happen would happen.

He couldn't wait to see her. He imagined her beautiful face wreathed in smiles as she caught sight of him, running to him and throwing her arms

around him. The very thought caused him to grind the already-low pedal to the floorboard in anticipation.

Edward arrived in Forks around 7, and checked into the local inn, barely able to contain himself, but knowing he had to. He changed into creased

jeans and a white dress-shirt he left open at the throat, then carefully gelled his hair into the artful dissarray he knew Bella loved. Then it was time.

He listened carefully to the jumble of thoughts invading his mind until he heard whispers of a familiar name. "_Isabella Swan_", he heard over and over

as she moved through a crowd. She was on the square. Edward left to reclaim his love.

He pealed into a parking spot on the square, ignoring the flurry that greeted his arrival, and the wave of turbulent thoughts that accompanied it.

He pushed his way through the crowd, searching for Bella. Then he heard the oh-so-sweet sound that had haunted the long days, and the infinite

nights. Her laughter.

He hurried towards the sound, not pausing to apologize to the people he jostled in his rush.

Then it happened...He caught sight of her. Something inside of him flip-flopped.

He walked towards her, a smile curving his sculpted lips.

She caught sight of him as he neared, and the look on her face chilled him in it's intensity. Hurt, fear, acceptance, surprise and more passed over her

face in a flurry of emotion that almost hurt to watch.

"Ed..Edward.." she choked out, unbelieving.

"Bella", he whispered against the clog in his chest.

He was leaning in when someone walked up behind her. " Bella, is everything OK?"

Edward focused on the man who was standing with his hand situated possessively on his love's waist. He was about 6'5", with Perfectly styled black

hair, and a body to rival the gods.

His perfect features were currently fixed in a concerned, and slightly jealous, frown.

"Edward", Bella said in a determined voice, "I'd like you to meet Bryce... My Fiance ".

**A/N: OK...READ AND REVIEW! (You know you want to!)**


	4. Chapter 4: love hurts

**Her FIANCE! Edward growled low in his throat before he cold stop himself. He jerked back a step when he found himself eyeing 'Bryce's" neck speculatively; wondering what it would feel like to bite into the muscled area. To bite down hard as the thief of his beloved's heart slowly faded, as the blood pumped from his too-handsome body.**

**Edward jerked, mentally and physically, actively trying to stuff the instinct to pounce and the way-too-appealing images from his bronzed head.**

**"Edward!", Bella said forcefully. It was clear that she knew exactly what he was thinking. **

**She stepped in front of her betrothed. Edward bit back a highly inappropriate laugh at the ridiclousness of the picture; petite Bella shielding someone who was easily large enough to play pro-football.**

**Bella didn't mince words. She stepped close to him and whispered viciously in his ear, **

**"I'll say this once, Edward. JUST once. Stay away. You made your decision, now deal with it. I just hope you can feel even a modicum of the pain you inflicted on me. I don't love you...not anymore. Bryce is my everything, and if you do anything..._anything_...to endanger him, I'll make you wish you _had_ died all those years ago. So help me God, I will".**

**Before Edward could even form a reply, Bryce had whisked her back to his side. It was like she was glued there. Edward saw red. The object of his rage stared back at him daringly, as if to say. "Try it, I could crush you with one blow".**

**Just as Edward was about to give in to the anger, they were off down the street, holding hands while Bryce reassured his Bella.**

**Edward followed them, nearly collapsing in pain with each loving caress and soft whisper.**

**He made it through all that, though, and was feeling rather proud of himself, sure he had his rage under control. That's when they snuck into Bella's room...damn.**

_**A/N: I know, super-short. It's Monday, and I'm SWAMPED in Homework. The six weeks closes on Friday, and I'm trying to keep everything over a 98. So far, so good. It would suck to lose it now, so shorties are all there are going to be until this weekend. SORRY!**_

_**Also, I apologize for any errors. I'm, as of now, beta-less (Unless someone would like to volunteer thier services), and it's late. Alas, Math HW awaits. Wish me luck. Lot's of hugs.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks:)**_

_**-Q. Kimberly**_


	5. Chapter 5: really, it does

**What to do, what to do?. Edward was going to hurt him, that was for sure. How? That was the question. How dare he put his filthy hands on _HIS_ Bella. The very thought made him physically ill. He honestly had to swallow the bile that rose in his cold throat. Ugh.**

**Sometimes he wondered about the soul-deep connection he had with Bella. He'd always affiliated sex with love, but he and Bella had never even done anything but kiss. He didn't understand how he could feel so close to someone without having...well, _been _close to them, and he didn't really expect anyone else to either. His family had accepted his dedication to he and Bella's love with barely concealed skepticism, but their immense affection for him caused them to put aside any doubts they had, so eager were they for his happiness. He'd never had doubts, the ache in his empty chest proved that, but he certainly had questions. No matter, he and Bella were two halves of a whole, and that's all there was to it. It was clear, and nothing else was.**

**The muffled moan from the room he'd last seen them enter jolted Edward out of his reverie. He was at the door to Bella's bedroom quicker than a human eye could have perceived or even understood.**

**He banged the door open so that it loudly bounced off it's hinges. He was yanking Bella out of her very engrossed kiss before she could even twist around in alarm.**

**"Edward! What the HELL do you think you're doing? Let-go-of-me-this-instant-or-I'll...I'll..."**

**"What, Bella? What will you do?" Edwards eyes narrowed dangerously.**

**"I'll show you just how much I hate you."**

**Her words stopped him cold. So very cold. He'd known she was far from pleased with him, but hell, to actually say she hated him? That was...shocking, and so hurtful that his system didn't quite register it.**

**Before Edward could think up a suitable reply, a steely hand had wrapped itself around his upper arm and was dragging him away from Bella. What the hell? No one but another vampire, or maybe a were had the strength to do that. Unless it was a...**

**Edward whipped around, and found himself face to face with Bryce, who he had forgotten as soon as he'd seperated his unworthy lips from Bellas.**

**Bryces eyes were flashing a faintly familiar yellow color. His upper lip curled as he realized that Bryce certainly wasn't human.**

**"_Hegrern_", Edward hissed.**

**Bryce smiled alarmingly. **

**"Indeed", he said smoothly, just before he morphed into his true form, and the vampiric races only mortal enemy.**

_**A/N: Ok, guys, as promised I wrote a LONG, LONG update. Ah, I can practically hear you asking, " Then where the hell is that long chapter, and why is this so friggin' short!"**_

_**Simple! I'm a little bit peeved about the hits/review ratio, and I'll be posting a new installment for every 10 reviews, to ensure I get the feedback that is so very crucial to my, and any authors, writing.**_

_**On the flipside, I want to send a special thank-you to several reviewers in particular, just because I feel they deserve a bit of recognition simply for reviewing, or I like thier reviews, or thier reviews make me laugh:) I'll mention one reviewer per story (PLEASE don't take it personally if I don't mention you now, as I'll get around to you in the next installments. Promise:)**_

**_annddd...Drumroll--- A special "A" shoutout to: _**ALittleTooAddicted (Because! lol!)

_**I'll say one more thing- There are many hits, and few reviews! If you read, PLEASE review! It's only fair! **_


	6. Chapter 6: Hegrern: Teaser chapter

**"**_**Hegrern**_**", Edward hissed.**

**Bryce smiled alarmingly. **

**"Indeed", he said smoothly, just before he morphed into his true form, and the vampiric races only mortal enemy.**

**More than human, almost beyond harm, Edward hadn't felt even a hint of physical fear for himself in almost longer than he could remember, but faced with this monster of a being, he barely mastered his fear enough to remain in the room.**

**He had to contain himself, at least long enough to protect his Bella.**

…**To protect her from the Hegrern, a mythical being. One that was equivalent, really, to an evolved vampire. When it came down to it, Bryce was a super vampire. They controlled their thirst, they were warm and soft, rather than cold and hard, and absolutely (as far as anyone knew) unable to kill. The hitch was, they mated for life. It kept them alive. They fed off of feelings. The kinds of feelings Bella should only be having for him, Edward. **

_**A/N: Wow, guys, I absolutely cannot believe how long it's been since I updated.**_

_**I decided to resume this story after (Sorry) abandoning it for a long while, but when I went to read and upload the rather long update I'd written before my half-abandonment, I hated what I'd written and trashed it.**_

_**SO, I had to start all over again. I just wanted to post this little tidbit, a teaser as it were, to show you that I am indeed working on this story, will be updating it regularly, and am looking forward to it.**_

_**A/N 2: Since (Has it been more than a year!!?!) I last updated I've had a Birthday!**_

_**I'm 17 now, and you simply must let me know if my writing skills have at all improved between now and then; PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYONE!**_


End file.
